Un jeu dissimulé
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Abbadon et Naomi n'ont pas l'air de se connaitre, personne ne penserait qu'elles se connaissaient. Mais si tous se trompaient? Après tout, elles étaient sœurs, elles n'étaient peut-être pas que cela. Et si il y avait quelque chose entre elles?


**Hello tout le monde! Voici aujourd'hui un nouvel OS légèrement citronné que j'avais en tête depuis un moment. Ceci est un OS portant sur la relation de deux femmes, donc c'est du FEMSLASH, vous êtes prévenus messieurs dames!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous (:**

* * *

-Ils n'ont rien soupçonné, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la voix d'un démon.

Une femme rousse qui se tenait assise sur un lit confortable regardait avancer une autre femme, brune cette fois, habillée de manière...trop politique à son goût. Non, décidément ce costume de dauphin céleste ne lui allait vraiment pas. Elle serait plus jolie en démon...

-Metatron n'a rien vu en tout cas, souffla ledit dauphin en venant rejoindre la rousse.

-Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous retrouver comme il se doit alors ? Tu sais que la patience n'est pas une...

-Tu n'as aucune vertu, Abbadon, tout comme les autres démons, se permit de rappeler la brune.

-Oh allons Naomi, j'ai la vertu de te faire grimper au plafond tout de même !

-Je ne saisis toujours pas cette expression, mais prenons en effet le temps de nous retrouver comme il se doit, susurra Naomi alors que son corps se déplaçait jusque sur celui de son amante, venant s'y placer à califourchon.

-J'aimerais bien voir la tête des frères Winchester s'ils savaient ce qui se passe..., roucoula la rousse, caressant distraitement les hanches de la dominatrice.

-Un jour, peut-être. Pour le moment, détendons-nous.

-Tu sais ce que ce mot veut dire, Naomi ?! Tu m'étonnes là, toi qui adores jouer la bureaucrate...

-Ne m'appelle pas bureaucrate ! cingla-t-elle avant de se calmer, toussotant.

Etant encore un ange, sa voix lorsqu'elle était en colère pouvait faire pas mal de dégâts, à commencer par déclencher la foudre dehors, ou bien à résonner sur les murs, ou pire, percer les tympans de tout humain. Abbadon se réjouit presque d'avoir été un ange, la voix de sa sœur se faisait plus douce à ses oreilles désormais démoniaques. Elle préféra plutôt se concentrer sur les lèvres de son amante. Elle ne se jeta pas dessus, oh non, elle s'en approcha lentement pour les effleurer. Tandis que sa langue demandait l'autorisation à Naomi d'entrer dans sa bouche afin de partager un baiser enflammé, une main s'en alla doucement sur son cou, le caressant délicatement.

Naomi, dans un faible gémissement, se rapprocha de sa sœur et ennemie, plaçant une main sur ses cheveux pour défaire lentement le chignon les retenant. Ses doigts se baladèrent tendrement dans la chevelure rousse d'Abbadon, qui souriait durant le baiser. Tendrement, trop tendrement même, Naomi la fit s'allonger sur le lit et descendit ses lèvres sur son cou, signifiant qu'elle serait la première à lui faire plaisir cette fois. Sa bouche rosie par le baiser et le rouge à lèvres s'arrêta parfois pour déposer quelques baisers brûlants sur sa peau. De ses mains peu empressées, elle enleva le haut de la rousse, prenant plaisir à mettre du temps. La peau d'Abbadon frissonna à plusieurs reprises pendant les caresses de sa sœur, de sa jeune sœur. Lorsqu'enfin son haut fut enlevé, ne resta que son soutien-gorge rouge sang.

-Je te reconnais bien là, Abbadon, soupira Naomi de plaisir, posant ses lèvres sur la naissance de cette poitrine couverte.

-Je suis sûre que le tien est gris, trésor..., minauda l'autre, caressant la chevelure encore intacte de sa sœur, la pressant d'aller plus loin dans ses baisers.

Naomi pouvait déjà sentir les tétons de la rousse s'ériger à travers le tissu, et sourit légèrement devant cet empressement typique des démons. Sa démone tombait à ses pieds.

-Figure toi que le mien est blanc ! contredit-elle à la surprise générale.

Naomi, ne pas porter de soutiens-gorges gris ? Qu'avait-elle pris ?! Cette question peu pertinente fut vite effacée de l'esprit d'Abbadon quand la bouche de sa douce sœur emprisonna un mamelon entre ses dents, le suçotant.

-Oh Naomi..., gémit-elle dans leur langue d'origine.

La brune parut heureuse d'entendre à nouveau ce doux langage alors qu'il semblait avoir disparu de sa vie pour toujours. Pendant que sa bouche torturait gentiment une pointe, la faisant rouler sur sa langue avide, ses mains s'immiscèrent sur le pantalon noir lui faisant face. Elle s'occupa de caresser les cuisses couvertes de sa chère et tendre, voulant l'exciter doucement. Sa bouche délicate vint torturer l'autre mamelon, les gémissements qu'elle percevait lui faisant comprendre qu'Abbadon aimait ce traitement de faveur.

-Avec qui as-tu appris à être aussi délicate ? chantonna la chevalière de l'Enfer, se cambrant sous la langue dévorant sa poitrine.

Pour réponse, elle reçut des caresses encore plus érotiques avant que les douces lèvres ne quittent ses pointes pour se diriger lentement sur son ventre. Naomi était la plus délicate des amantes, ça Abbadon pouvait en être sûre. Elle savait qu'au Paradis, la brune était souvent froide et faisait mine de ne pas se soucier de sa famille, mais lorsqu'elles étaient entre elles, et ça durait depuis bien longtemps, leurs entrevues dans le lit –ou ailleurs- étaient toujours douces. Pas de violence, parfois un peu de brutalité mais sans plus. Les démons n'étaient pas forcément des êtres méprisables. L'ange déchue ne l'était pas en tout cas, pas avec sa petite sœur de quelques milliers d'années de moins qu'elle.

-A quoi penses-tu ? susurra une voix qui venait d'en bas.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son amante, Abbadon put constater que Naomi avait atteint son nombril et descendait de plus en plus. Elle ne répondit pas, souriant juste de ce sourire charmeur. Elle était une lady, une femme, et les femmes classes comme elles souriaient toujours de cette manière. Naomi ne parut pas mécontente et enleva petit à petit tous les vêtements de sa sœur avant d'embrasser ses cuisses, remontant toujours mais n'arrivant jamais là où Abbadon la voulait.

-Naomi, pose ta bouche sur mon intimité ! ordonna-t-elle, voulant garder une part de contrôle.

-Chut, Abbadon, laisse-moi te détendre un peu plus, veux-tu ?

-Mais...

Un doigt doux vint se poser sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de protester. La rousse se contenta de l'embrasser en regardant avec un regard noir de désir sa sœur. Son ancienne sœur serait plus exact, mais tout ce qui comptait, ce n'était pas une histoire de famille, c'était que son amante autoritaire voulait l'exciter le plus possible, ce qui fonctionnait très bien. Finalement, un doigt vint caresser son bouton de chair, lui arrachant un gémissement contre son gré. Elle en voulut quelques instants à Naomi de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, mais bien vite sa bouderie disparut car les caresses s'accentuaient, cependant les doigts de sa sœur ne venaient toujours pas en elle.

-Naomi ! protesta-t-elle.

-Oui chérie ? sourit cette dernière, faisant comprendre à la rousse ce qu'elle voulait.

Que le démon la supplie de la faire jouir, c'était ce que cette brune manipulatrice voulait pour aller plus loin. Cruelle jusqu'au bout malgré sa délicatesse peu commune. Mais Abbadon ne put pas résister longtemps, le doigt sur son bourgeon accentuant la pression sur elle.

-Fais-moi jouir, ma petite Naomi ! articula-t-elle, essayant de ne pas prendre sa voix céleste.

Pas que cela serait vraiment gênant pour la brune à ses côtés, car elle n'aurait même pas mal aux oreilles, étant elle-même une emplumée, mais elle voulait quand même éviter d'ameuter tout le quartier. Et puis si les Winchester venaient, quelle catastrophe ça serait pour sa réputation ! Un cri lui échappa pourtant quand deux doigts doux entrèrent directement dans ses plis intimes, la transperçant délicieusement.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi excitée, fit remarquer Naomi en un sourire presque tendre.

-Tu me fais toujours cet effet, fausse brune !

-J'ai toujours été brune, avoua ladite fausse brune avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amante, ses doigts continuant de l'explorer.

-Tes doigts font des merveille, princesse du Paradis..., gémit la rousse, rejetant la tête en arrière.

Un franc sourire lui répondit simplement, suivi d'un baiser langoureux puis la bouche redescendit brusquement, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau se trouvant entre elle et son but ultime. Abbadon poussa un cri de plaisir quand une langue experte et toujours aussi douce vint la compléter avec les doigts. Elle passa vite ses mains sur la tête de Naomi, caressant ses cheveux et l'encourageant à aller plus loin dans ses délicieuses caresses. Père qu'elle aimait cet ange là ! Et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait au début de leur relation, ce n'était pas seulement à cause du plaisir que pouvait offrir Naomi. C'était un ange différent des autres, pas autant qu'un dénommé Castiel, mais elle demeurait tout de même différente de la plupart des anges. Ses yeux prirent la teinte noire caractéristique des démons alors qu'elle jouissait enfin, parcourue de spasmes et se cambrant toujours plus vers son amante.

Lorsqu'elle reprit totalement conscience, Naomi était revenue sur elle, sa poitrine encore couverte tout contre la sienne, nue. Combien de temps était-elle restée dans le plaisir ? Ca, elle ne le savait pas, mais elle avait aimé y rester.

-Il serait peut-être tant que je te torture à mon tour, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait démoniaque.

-Je ne suis pas contre, démon, susurra une nouvelle fois sa sœur à ses oreilles, avant de lui voler un autre baiser des plus brûlants.

-Mais que dirais-tu de laisser Crowley revenir dans nos relations ? Il était pas mal..., songea Abbadon après ce baiser excitant.

-Dans un ou deux siècles !

-Tu le boudes ? s'amusa le démon.

-Non, mais j'aimerais éviter que tu le tues tout de suite, vu les récents événements.

-C'était une mise en scène pour que les Winchester y croient !

-Pour y croire, ils y ont cru, minauda la brune avant d'arrêter de se plaindre.

C'était à son tour d'aller au Nirvana, et elle y alla plusieurs fois, accompagnée de son amante et ancienne sœur. Elles avaient conclu une alliance, elles étaient ensemble, que demander de plus ? Crowley pour que le trio démoniaque et luxueux soit enfin complet, mais ça, ça ne se ferait que dans quelques siècles, le temps de faire mijoter l'ancien roi des enfers.

* * *

**Aimeriez-vous d'autres fics sur Naomi et Abbadon? (pas forcément des fics T ou M, hein x)**


End file.
